


Well

by laadychat



Series: fics I've never finished [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 21:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: Well, one of our two favorite heroes has an epiphany. Because of course, who else could they be? It was obvious from the start, but now, something can be done.





	Well

"Plagg, does Ladybug go to my school?"  
  
The sudden question startled the little creature, causing him to drop the slice of cheese that was in his hand. "What makes you think I will answer that question?"  
  
"I've been thinking, do you remember the akuma from two days ago?" Sitting up now, Adrien turned to his kwami. "They locked all the doors, Plagg. All." Leaning forward, he had a certain glint. A glint that had the kwami's ears perk up. "And Ladybug showed up."  
  
Plagg was surprised. He didn't expect his owner to come to such a conclusion. "So you think Ladybug is a student at your school because there wasn't a way in to the school from the outside?"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
Adrien paused, his eyes widening at the statement. If what he's saying is true, then the lady of his dreams, his _partner,_ is in the same building as him five days a week. "Oh my God, Plagg! Ladybug goes to the same school as me!"  
  
Plagg didn't have the heart to discourage the boy. Besides, it's not like he was wrong. And the that the creature made a promise to never lie to his owner didn't help. But the kid could be so oblivious, he's surprised he was able to come up with this all by himself. "Do you have an idea who she is then?"  
  
"If you're not denying it, then it must be true." Jumping up from his position, Adrien started pacing. He didn't actually think about that yet, he still was on the fact that Ladybug attendef the same school as him. "Now, if only I can figure out what class-"  
  
A sudden thought caused him to come to a stop, his eyes widening. "Plagg, I think Ladybug is in my class."  
  
At this, Plagg choked on the cheese slice. Now, the small god was completely stunned. "What makes you say that?"

  
"Think about it, Plagg." A surge of energy caused the boy to continue his pacing, but there was now an urgency in his steps. Coming to stop in front of the kwami, Adrien raised his arms. "Whenever any of my classmates get akumatized, Ladybug knows their names. And yesterday, a student from a different class got akumatized." Adrien placed his hands under the little creature, bringing Plagg to eye level with him. "She didn't know her name."  
  
Staring in disbelief, Plagg leaned back a bit. "Because of that, you think Ladybug is in your class?" Feeling little panicked, he looked up at Adrien, eyes wide. Plagg didn't want to lie to Adrien but he at the same time, he wanted to keep his promise with Tikki. What would he be able to do when Adrien says her name?  
  
Shaking the little god, Adrien couldn't let the way Plagg asked that question dampen his mood. This was huge! His Lady was in the same class as him. Then he blinked, his shoulder shagging because _Ladybug was in his class and he didn't know_. "Man, how did I not know?"  
  
Snorting, Plagg rolled his eyes. "Please, kids. Magic prevents you guys from immediately recognizing each other. Also, she doesn't exactly act normal around you." Realizing what he just said, Plagg stiffened. There's no way Adrien would understand what he said, right?  
  
"So she acts differently towards me?"  
  
_Shit_. Shit, shit, shit. "What are you talking about."  
  
Straightening up, Adrien grinned. Tomorrow, he'll be able to figure out who his lady is. How hard could it be? "Thank you, Plagg. Tomorrow will be a good day."  
  
"What are you doing to do if you figure out who she is?" Plagg could not believe what was going on. It's only a matter of time until the boy finds out and he does, Plagg is sure that Tikki will give him an earful. However... this would be funny to watch. Maybe he could wait a few days before telling Tikki.  
  
He shrugged his shoulder, a smirk grazing his lips. "Don't worry, I got a plan."  
  
  
\--  
  
Walking into class, Adrien quickly scanned the room. His Lady was in this room and he will figure out who she is. Determined, Adrien went to this seat. After a quick evaluation, Adrien was certain is wasn't any of them. They've all been akumatized. As more people started flowing into the classroom, Adrien felt himself get disheartened. Each and every person in his class has been akumatized.  
  
Feeling the sense of defeat, Adrien went through the rest of class in a haze. He was so sure that Ladybug was someone in his class, how could he be so wrong? And by lunch time, Adrien gave up the idea of her being his classmate. Sighing, he left the class, giving Nino a meek goodbye, and walked away towards his car.  
  
"I was so sure, Plagg." He muttered, tapping his shirt pocket lightly.  
  
"Well kid, was everyone in class today?" Plagg poked his head. At this point, he decided to help out his owner find the love of his life. The kid looked so sad, Plagg couldn't help it. And he was so, _so_ , close.  
  
Barely giving the question much thought, Adrien slipped into the car, sighing loudly. "Yeah. Everyone's been akumatized."  
  
"Come on, think. Was everyone in class today?"  
  
"Are you trying to help me find Ladybug, Plagg?" Raising an eyebrow, Adrien couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Plagg want Adrien to find her?  
  
Rolling his eyes, the small god waved his hands. "Listen, you looked really sad and I can't help it. Plus, if I don't do something, you'll just be moping for the next few days."  
  
Adrien laughed at this, glad that the sound barrier prevented the driver from hearing him. "I don't mope, Plagg."  
  
"You do." The creature muttered, making sure to stay hidden. "Anyways, think, kid."  
  
Thinking back to his classmate, Adrien made a mental note of who was there and who wasn't. "Well, Nino, Alya, Chloé, Sabrina..." And he went on to list all of the students that showed up. "Well, you know what? I was really bummed out cause Marinette wasn't here today. Alya said something about helping her parents with some cake. But she'll be there after lunch!" And as the words left his mouth, Adrien stared at Plagg in disbelief. He was starting to understand why his kwami always talked about how oblivious he is. "Plagg, Marinette wasn't in class today."  
  
"Has she ever been akumatized?"  
It was then that Adrien realized that the answer to his question was right in front of him. "Plagg, Marinette is Ladybug." When he said that, a surge of energy washed over him. One that, thankfully, was only visible to him and his kwami. "Plagg, Ladybub is my friend." Adrien couldn't believe how oblivious he was. The girl he loves sits _literally right in front of him_ and he had no idea.  
  
"Plagg, of course Marinette is Ladybug, who else could it be?" He whispered, his voice gleeful. Not only is Ladybug his friend, she is one of his best friend. He couldn't believe his luck.  
  
"Oh shit, Tikki is gonna know this happened." Was all that the kwami said. He completely forgotten what happened when the heros identity their civial selves. And when Tikki realized what just happened, she's not going to be happy.  
  
"What happened?" Adrien asked, confused yet intrigued. He's sure his driver hadn't seen what happened and looked at his kwami, waiting for answer.  
  
"There was magic that was preventing the Miraculous holders from recognizing each other in your civilian form. Now, everyone, including Rena Rouge and Carapace, will be able to identify each other." Plagg explained, settling back into the boy's pocket. "Ladybug will not be happy when she finds out about this."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this will happen!" Adrien exclaimed, tapping on the window that separated the driver from him. "Can you turn around and take me back to school? I left something there and I'll just grab something to eat from there." With a grunt, the driver turned the car around. Adrien only had a sigh of relief before it was all gone. _Marinette is going to kill me._

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I keep having new ideas and writing new fanfic. Here's another one before I even finished my other ones, lmao. No angst, reveal, first one sided then it'll be a full reveal. But yeah.


End file.
